


King & Queen of the Night

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://thedreamisreal.livejournal.com/">thedreamisreal</a> as part of a request. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King & Queen of the Night

[ ](http://s695.photobucket.com/albums/vv317/mrjdt/?action=view&current=tony_katie_otp.png)

Nighttime was always Tony’s favorite hour of the day, mostly because it was when he and all his mates would go out to party. And that was the best thing about it. He remembered the way people would smile or shoot him dirty looks from across the room, when he walked into the house or the club, his arm around Michelle; the two of them smiling back, strutting in like they owned the place. 

He knew all those other fuckers were jealous, because he had something they could never have, and the people who admired him, they were just as envious. But were hiding their disdain behind false admiration. A few years on, and not much had changed since then. Only it wasn’t Michelle on his arm anymore.

Katie looked gorgeous in her golden floral dress when they walked into the club, Tony’s arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips before the two of them made their way to the dance floor, Tony pulling Katie closer to him and kissing her again as they joined the sea of dancers on the floor. It was New Years Eve and the club was holding the biggest party they’d ever been to in celebration of the end of another year, and the beginning of a new one.

Tony couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be back in Bristol. He hated the idea of coming back, because he’d moved on from there a long time ago. The only reason he did was because Effy wasn’t well, and after all that had happened before he knew he’d look like the biggest arsehole in the world if he didn’t at least show up. 

He was thankful he did, because otherwise he wouldn’t have been introduced to Katie Fitch, the most amazing, beautiful girl he’d ever met. The only one who loved him for who he really was, and not what she wanted him to be, which wasn’t the case with so many women his entire life. But he was glad he found someone who did, and he was sure she was the one. He loved her, he could say it without hesitating, and that was enough assurance for him to know that it was real.

\--

Katie was a good dancer as it turned out, they’d never gone out like this before and she surprised him. She grinded up against his waist and some of the other dancers were watching them, some wolf whistling when their dancing turned more provocative. Tony loved it, the feel of the party, having a hot girlfriend that people wanted, a girl who only had eyes for him. They were the hottest couple in the room, they could rule the place if they wanted to. All these other losers were nothing compared to them, and it reminded him of the old days, the days before he went to uni and his life became a string of monotonous “to do” lists and responsibilities.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, Tony kissed Katie deeply, closing his eyes and blocking out everything around him. He loved everything about her, the way she kissed him, the way she smelled, her perfume a distinct sexy allure about it that he found irresistible. Her lips were soft and she was a really good kisser as he’d learned the first time, and he loved the look of her nose when she brushed her lips against his.

Katie was a girl who knew things; he could tell that from the moment he first hooked up with her. Ironically seeing as he used to think of her as just a cock-tease. The fact that he was proven wrong was one of the reasons he fell for her. If being hit by a fucking bus and having to regain his memories for months on end had taught him anything, it was that one should never pass up a good thing. And Tony learned well. He knew he wouldn’t take anything for granted after that. He’d made that mistake with Michelle once before. And when he looked down at Katie, seeing the way she smiled at him, the look of adoration in her eye, he knew he wouldn’t make that mistake again.

The countdown began, and everyone in the club echoed shouts of 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and the music blasted again, loud and thumping, with everybody dancing and clinging to each other as a video above them played footage of the fireworks being shot outside the club. Tony smiled and looked down at Katie and kissed her again, and she kissed him back. He knew everyone was watching and wolf-whistling to the side of him but he didn’t care, they were the king and queen of the night, nobody could stand a chance.

Nighttime was still Tony’s favourite hour of the day.


End file.
